Love Is Sweet
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Cinta yang terasa antara Orihime dan Ulquiorra.  Bagaimana cara mereka bersama?  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku publish fic UlquiHime lagi.

Moga suka...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Love Is Sweet

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: All Orihime's POV. Italic adalah flashback.

* * *

**Love Is Sweet**

**

* * *

**

Kata orang cinta itu indah, cinta itu menyenangkan dan kita yang jatuh cinta akan terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Benarkah?

Aku, Inoue Orihime hanyalah gadis biasa. Aku tidak terlalu populer tapi aku memiliki banyak teman. Ada Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku, ya pemuda yang adalah teman satu kelasku yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_Waktu aku akan mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan aku melihat berbagai macam buku baru. Seperti novel, buku pengetahuan dan masih banyak lagi. Aku berusaha mengambil salah satu buku metode menjahit yang direkomendasikan Ishida-kun, saat aku akan mengambilnya ternyata letak buku itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku. _

"_Ah... Tidak sampai..." keluhku._

_Tapi kulihat ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku, pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam. Aku tahu dia, dia adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah idola di sekolah kami. Aku hanya terdiam memandangnya dan dia mengambilkan buku yang ingin kuambil._

"_Ini..." ujarnya sambil memberikan buku itu padaku._

"_Te... terima kasih." ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan dan segera berlalu darinya._

Ya, itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Sosok Ulquiorra yang menurutku pendiam itu cukup membuatku penasaran, hingga sekarang. Hari telah menjelang sore dan murid-murid sudah pulang, berbeda denganku. Hari ini aku ingin ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Orihime, apa kamu mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya. Aku baru mau jalan." jawabku.

"Oh begitu. Apa kau mau pulang bersama nanti?"

"Hmm... Tidak. Aku cuma sebentar di perpustakaan."

Lalu Tatsuki berlalu dari hadapanku dan aku segera menuju perpustakaan. Hari ini ada tugas bahasa Inggris dan aku ingin mengerjakannya. Aku berusaha mencari kamus bahasa Inggris dan tidak lama aku mendapatkannya.

"Akhirnya dapat." ujarku senang.

Kemudian aku mencari kursi yang kosong, tapi tidak ada. Saat aku mencari tempat, aku melihat sosok Ulquiorra. Dia sedang membaca buku dan ada dua kursi yang kosong di dekatnya.

"A... ano Schiffer-san tempat ini kosong kan?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Dia segera menoleh padaku, mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata abu-abuku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa tersihir oleh tatapan matanya itu hingga dia menyadarkanku.

"Tidak ada. Silahkan." ujarnya datar.

Aku langsung duduk di dekatnya dan mengerjakan tugas kami. Untunglah Ulquiorra tidak terganggu dengan adanya diriiku. Tapi untuk tugas ini aku kurang mengerti.

"Bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" gumamku pelan sambil memainkan pensil mekanikku.

Kulirik sosok Ulquiorra yang masih membaca buku yang entah namanya. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tapi aku tidak berani. Kuusahakan mengerjakan soalnya sendiri, tapi aku masih belum mengisinya.

"Kamu tidak bisa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh?" ujarku malu-malu.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Te... terima kasih."

Lalu Ulquiorra menjelaskan beberapa cara untuk mengerjakan soalnya. Aku langsung mengerti dan langsung mengerjakan soalnya. Begitu bisa menyelesaikannya dan jawabannya benar aku senang.

"Aku berhasil!" seruku kencang dan hampir membuat penjaga perpustakaan marah. Aku langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku, aku sedikit malu. Kulirik Ulquiorra dan dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu ternyata berisik juga, onna." ujarnya.

"Inoue Orihime, itu namaku." ujarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Ulquiorra hanya memandangku tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu namaku." ujarnya.

"Tapi... Bolehkah aku panggil Schiffer-san?"

"Kau terlalu formal, onna. Ulquiorra saja." ujarnya tanpa membalas jabat tanganku. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan segera berdiri.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya," jawabku. "Aku sudah selesai."

Aku berjalan hendak meninggalkannya tapi tanganku ditahan olehnya. Kulihat sosok Ulquiorra yang memegang tanganku sambil membaca buku.

"Kamu tidak ingin menyelesaikan tugasmu itu. Kulihat belum selesai." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Di rumah juga bisa." ujarku dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari perpustakaan dan berdiri di tembok dekat perpustakaan. Aku memegang dadaku yang dari tadi berdetak tidak karuan, entah kenapa jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak cepat.

"Hah... Apakah aku..." gumamku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku berjalan menuju sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini angin terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya, rambut orangeku saja terus bertiup karena hembusan angin dan berkali-kali aku merapikan rambutku. Karena tidak melihat ke depan aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh..." keluhku.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu. Dan kulihat orang itu adalah Ulquiorra, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa deg-degan lagi seperti kemarin. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kau?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ini aku, Orihime." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau ke sekolah kan? Kita jalan bersama saja."

"Benarkah? Ba... baiklah."

Lalu kami berdua berjalan bersama hingga sampai di sekolah. Dan seperti yang kuduga karena Ulquiorra populer sudah banyak cewek-cewek yang menantinya di gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi, Ulquiorra-kun." sapa gerombolan cewek-cewek itu. Kulihat Ulquiorra bersikap cuek dan berlalu meninggalkan cewek-cewek itu. Aku yang berada di belakang Ulquiorra langsung berjalan masuk menuju sekolah, tapi bisa kudengar apa yang cewek-cewek itu bisikkan.

"Siapa cewek itu? Kenapa dengan Ulquiorra-kun?"

Tapi tidak kuhiraukan dan aku tetap menuju kelasku. Toh, masalah Ulquiorra bukan masalahku. Meski terkadang aku khawatir terhadap fans-fans Ulquiorra itu.

.

.

.

Begitu jam istirahat tiba, Ishida-kun menghampiriku. Aku yang sedang makan bekal buatanku hanya menatapnya sambil berusaha menelan makananku.

"Ada apa, Ishida-kun?" tanyaku.

"Inoue-san apa kau mau ke perpustakaan? Aku menemukan buku bagus yang aku yakin kau suka." ujar Ishida-kun.

"Benarkah? Boleh." ujarku yang mengikutinya.

Kami berdua segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan tapi di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengannya, Ulquiorra. Sosoknya yang pendiam dan tenang itu membuat para cewek histeris, seperti tadi dan sekarang juga.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu, dan jujur aku merasa bingung. Jantungku juga berdetak kencang. Duh... Aku harap aku tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa badanku tertarik, ternyata Ishida-kun menggengam tanganku dan menarikku menjauhi Ulquiorra.

"I... Ishida-kun..." gumamku yang mengikuti langkah Ishida-kun. Kulirik sekilas ke arah Ulquiorra raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Entah karena apa.

* * *

Sesampai di perpustakaan aku dan Ishida-kun melihat-lihat buku. Ishida-kun memilih sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya. Kulirik buku itu, seperti sebuah novel barat. Aku sedang tidak ada niat membaca novel dan aku berpikir hanya ingin menemani Ishida-kun.

"Inoue-san apa kau tahu kalau mencintai seseorang itu menyenangkan?" tanya Ishida-kun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyaku.

"Jawab saja."

"Tahu. Tapi belum menemukan orang itu."

"Kukira kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun?"

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit, Kurosaki-kun. Ah... Aku sudah melupakan kalau dia orang yang kusukai. Kurosaki-kun sekarang adalah temanku dan aku tidak ingin menganggu hubungannya dengan Kuchiki-san.

"Aku... menyukai orang lain." ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Ishida-kun.

"Maaf, bisa jangan bicarakan hal ini."

Belum sempat Ishida-kun menjawab pertanyaanku sosok Ulquiorra sudah muncul di hadapan kami berdua. Raut wajahnya tetap datar tapi kalau kuperhatikan tampak seperti kesal.

"Aku bawa dia ya," ujar Ulquiorra tiba-tiba. "Dan jangan mendekati dia lagi."

Ulquiorra menarikku menjauh dari Ishida-kun dan aku tentu terbawa langkah Ulquiorra. Aku dbawa hingga menuju ruang kelas yang berada di dekat perpustakaan.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra?" tanyaku heran.

"Kenapa kau dengannya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau bersamanya?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya dan berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa Ulquiorra bertanya seperti itu padaku, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya lantas mengapa? Mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

_Apa kau tahu kalau mencintai seseorang itu menyenangkan?_

Kata-kata Ishida-kun terlintas di benakku. Dan aku menatap wajah Ulquiorra dengan heran. Apakah dia menyukaiku? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tidak bisa menerima hal seperti itu meski ingin.

"Kamu kenapa onna?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Orihime." ujarku.

"Baiklah."

Kami berdua terdiam, hanya angin di sekitar ruangan kelas yang terasa. Kulihat sudah banyak para cowok dan cewek, terutama melihat kami berdua. Wajahku langsung merah karena malu, aku juga tidak melihat wajah Ulquiorra.

Dan lagi-lagi Ulquiorra menyeretku menjauh dari gerombolan murid-murid dan membawaku ke atap sekolah. Tempat yang sepi, pikirku. Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati satu hari yang sepi dan menikmati udara yang sejuk.

"Apakah mereka merepotkanmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mungkin." ujarku pelan.

Tapi tanpa kusadari Ulquiorra telah mencium bibirku. Mata abu-abuku terbelalak lebar tapi aku langsung memejamkan mataku, menikmati ciuman Ulquiorra. Sekitar lima menit kami berciuman dan aku melepaskan ciuman kami karena aku kehabisan oksigen.

"Ul... Ulquiorra..." gumamku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Orihime. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain." ujarnya sambil memelukku erat.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa, jantungku terasa hampir berhenti karena ucapan Ulquiorra. Tapi tidak kupedulikan karena aku mencium bibir Ulquiorra secara cepat dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku... menyukaimu." ujarku malu-malu.

Ulquiorra hanya berwajah datar seperti biasa, tapi kulihat senyum tipis di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum saja melihatnya. Ternyata cinta itu memang menyenangkan, merasakan manisnya cinta itu menyenangkan dan aku ingin merasakannya lagi bersama Ulquiorra.

END

A/N: Ini fic UlquiHime pertama setelah sekian lama.

Apakah gaje atau aneh?

Aku butuh review dari minna-san...^^


End file.
